Under the Sheets
by Her Free Emerald Eyes
Summary: Perrie Edward's winner of UK X FActor is in for a big surprise when she goes back home facing all her demons. *Didn't know what category to put this story under so enjoy.


Exhausted is all I feel on the jet back to my hometown. South Shields is such a boring place to me. It's as if I'm going back to a High School filled with a bunch of people I hate. They told me that I couldn't do it. I only had two main supporters. My family, and my dearest mate. I know this is going to sound very cheesy if I say this, so I hope you guys don't really mind? Konrad, that's his name. He was the only person who didn't care what I looked like. Like if I had a bad day. Or if my hair was put up in a ponytail. When all the other girls weren't putting their hair as I was. They told me I couldn't do it. The school told me I couldn't. I know I sound like a victim when I say this, but it's true. When word got around that I got through to boot camp, they started posting on my Facebook wall charts all the people who were better then me. I was very angry after that. So I decided to try and channel all my rage into my performing for the X Factor . When I wasn't called out as a person to go to the judges house. My heart sank. I felt as if all the girls who told me I couldn't do it were stomping on my heart with spiked cleats. Until the judges called my name to come back on stage. All that went through my mind was that they're just going to tell me to keep trying harder and to come back again next year. Until I saw three more girls walk with me. All four of us walked back on to the stage with broken hearts. We're standing in the group category which scared me out of my mind. I didn't want to be in a girl band ever in my whole life. Three other dumbfounded faces looked at me. Until I heard one of the judges speak, saying, "We're bringing you four girls back, us judges felt as if we were wasting your guys' talent by kicking you four out." "We're bringing you back as a girl group." I felt as if I had a second chance. Not taking this deal would be stupid. This would be the start of the craziest journey I ever went on with three girls of the names Jesy Nelson, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, and Jade Thrilwall. We were originally called Rhythm Mix but apparently there was another important group named that. Thus creating Little Mix. While sitting in this luxurious plane chair I thought of Konrad and how he supported me to do the right thing and still go on with the group. Until I got too busy and stopped talking to him because of the press and photos shoots. I just couldn't find the time of day to talk to him. It felt as if I piece of me was gone, because I had no one to talk to. Rant to, when I needed to. A shoulder to cry on. It all started one day, on a careless preschool day. I was determined to climb the every-so-hard monkey bars that only the strongest boys and girls of my preschool could do. Trying to show off to everyone, was my main goal in doing this. To become popular I suppose. I could tell before I touched the bars my palms were sweaty. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I staggered and grabbed the first metal bar with my sweaty hand. Cold, is what I felt instantly from the metal. I keep pushing further through the endless seas of monkey bars. I began to slip halfway in, losing my grip. I thought to myself 'I have to keep going to become Queen of the monkey bars'. While I was thinking of that, I slipped off falling. It felt as if the fall was so prolonged. It was instant pain as I felt my arm snap from under me. I cry in pain, waiting for someone, anyone to help me up. Get me help and out of this madhouse. I felt warm arms lift me up and pat the bark off of my semi-ripped clothes. Konrad, he helped me up and asked if I was fine. The teacher rushed out, taking me and carrying me into the facilty. I could see his face, sorrow, is what he felt for me. I was rushed to the hospital in a matter of minutes. That day was the first day I noticed the shy, timid boy, Konrad. Our relationship blossomed after that event. I wake up out of my intriging day dream thinking of Konrad. Hoping he'll still want to talk to me when I get home. Beautiful hazel-green eyes looking into my normal blue eyes. I pulled myself out of what I was going to start thinking about. What if he doesn't want to talk to me. DON'T think that way Perrie! He'll be thrilled to see you. Hopefully.


End file.
